Un alumno más
by JessieDragneel
Summary: Natsu Dragneel un alumno con ciertos problemas familiares, tiene la última oportunidad para sacarse sus estudios. Correrá la suerte de que Lucy Heartfilia, la nueva profesora de la academia hará que preste demasiada atención en las clases. Aprenderán más de lo que viene en los libros. Denle una oportunidad!
1. 1 Un alumno más

**Espero que les guste este fic, aviso que tiene canciones, pero si van al final del cap verán los links que deje ;)**

 **Fairy tail no me pertenece.**

* * *

La noche se presentaba fría y oscura, desde la terraza de aquel edificio rococó. Esa fiesta era demasiado ostentosa para él, los candelabros, la ropa clásica… No podían haber usado peor tema para la fiesta de fin de curso de los alumnos de Fairy tail, claro que el número de niños pijos había aumentado desde que él estudiaba allí.

Gray Fullbuster uno de los alumnos más destacado de su promoción se encontraba apoyado en una de las barandas de la gran terraza, todo el mundo estaba en la fiesta, él ya tuvo su fiesta dos años atrás y aún se preguntaba porque había asistido. Hace unos meses todo era perfecto. No supo que fue lo que falló. Pero pronto debía volver dentro, mostraría a todos la increíble historia que protagonizo Natsu Dragneel. Era un riesgo que había que correr, pues cuando lo has perdido todo ¿Qué más queda? Echó hacia atrás su pelo, respiró hondo, colocó sus estúpidas ropas acorde al tema y se dirigió a la fiesta.

Ver a todos disfrazados con ropas tan repipis no le consoló para nada, una vez en el centro de la pista miró a su alrededor. Era el momento. Natsu se encontraba con una ropa aún más ridícula que la suya. ¡Santo cielo! ¿A quién se le ocurrió llevar esa ropa tan hortera? De seguro fue Lissana, que se encontraba con la lengua dentro de la boca de su amigo. Parecían Ken y Barbie, vestidos totalmente complementados. A Gray le dio un retortijón, no se podía ser más meloso.

Aparto con asco la mirada de ese lugar, su amigo, su hermano ni siquiera había notado su presencia. El moreno estaba harto, se llevó las manos a la cabeza agobiada. Natsu le pagaría esto muy caro. Continuo mirando a su alrededor, encontró a Lucy hablando con otros profesores. Lucy también pagaría por todo. Gray con dificultad se acercó a la barra encontrándose con su grupo de música, con un gesto de muy mala leche llamo la atención de ellos. Gajeel, Laxus y Jerall ya sabían lo que querían. Sin dirigirse una palabra todos se subieron al escenario empezando a comprobar los instrumentos. Era la banda invitada de esa noche, Gray era consciente de que más de uno no olvidaría esa noche. Una vez hechas las comprobaciones el Fullbuster se acercó al micrófono. Sabía que el grupo no era lo mismo sin Natsu, pero dio la casualidad que estaba muy ocupado.

-Buenas noches a todos, esta fiesta se está viniendo abajo, asique vamos a arreglarlo.

Todos en la sala empezaron a chillar, era un grupo nacido de Fairy tail, era imposible no conocerlos. La música empezó a sonar…

 _Welcome to the jungle!_

We've got fun 'n games  
We got everything you want  
Hard, we know all the names

Todo el publico gritaba de la emoción, a pesar de no ser dueños de la canción la tenían muy enseyada.

 _We are the people that can find  
Whatever you may need  
If you got the money, honey  
We got your disease_

CHORUS:

In the jungle  
Welcome to the Jungle  
Watch it break it to your  
shana na na na na na  
nee knees, knees  
I wanna watch you bleed

Todo el mundo cantaba sin control, menos un pelirrosa que estaba apoyado en una de las columnas.

-Nee Natsuuu ¿Por qué no cantas?.- Le preguntó su novia mientras se acerca ya que se encontraba a pocos metros de él.

-Ellos empezaron a tocar sin mí-. Agachó la cabeza, su mirada fue cubierta por su flequillo.

-Ellos saben que estás conmigo… No sería bueno dejar sola a tu novia.- La albina empezó a besar el cuello de su novio, este que ya había hecho de tripas corazón la cogió por las caderas, haciendo que los dos se moviesen al compás de la música.

 _Welcome to the jungle  
We take it day by day  
If you want it you're gonna bleed  
But it's the price you pay  
And you a very sexy girl  
Thats very hard to please  
You can taste the bright lights  
But you won't get them for free  
In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle_  
 _Feel my, my, my, serpentine_  
 _Wow, I, I wanna hear you scream_

 _Welcome to the jungle_  
 _It gets worse here everyday_  
 _Ya learn to live liea an animal_  
 _In the jungle where we play_  
 _If you got a hunger for what you see_  
 _You'll take it eventually_  
 _You can have anything you want_  
 _But you better not take it from me_

 _In the jungle_  
 _Welcome to the jungle_  
 _Watch it bring you to your_  
 _knees, knees_  
 _In the jungle_  
 _Watch it bring you to your_  
 _It's gonna bring you down-HA!_

La siguiente canción fue aún más animada, pero el Dragneel no hacía más que mirar con resentimiento a su banda tocar.

 _Cuando despiertes un día  
y sientas que no puedas más,  
que en el nombre del de arriba  
tu vida van a manejar  
Si sientes que el miedo se pega a tu piel  
por ser comunero y justicia querer  
si te rindes hermano, por ti nunca pensarás _

Gray se dejaba llevar por la música desde ahí arriba vio la cara de pocos amigos que tenía Natsu, cara que duró poco ya que volvía a liarse con Lissana. Nuestro cantante volvió a buscar con la mirada, y la encontró, ahí estaba la profesora Lucy dando saltos con sus compañeros de trabajo, que poco duraría su felicidad…

 _Cuando vayan a pedirte  
los diezmos a fin de mes  
y la santa inquisición  
te "invite" a confesar  
Por eso amigo tú alza la voz,  
di que nunca pediste opinión  
y si es verdad que existe un dios  
que trabaje de sol a sol_

 _Ponte en pie_  
 _alza el puño y ven_  
 _a la fiesta pagana_  
 _en la hoguera hay de beber_  
 _de la misma condición_  
 _no es el pueblo ni un señor,_  
 _ellos tienen el clero_  
 _y nosotros nuestro sudor_  
 _Si no hay pan para los tuyos_  
 _y ves muy gordo al abad,_  
 _si su virgen viste de oro,_  
 _desnúdala_  
 _Cómo van a silenciar_  
 _al jilguero o al canario_  
 _si no hay cárcel ni tumba_  
 _para el canto libertario_

De vez en cuando los artistas se dedicaban a bailar animando y volviendo loco al público, era lo que tocaba, ya quedaba poco para el gran final.

 _Ponte en pie  
alza el puño y ven  
a la fiesta pagana  
en la hoguera hay de beber  
de la misma condición  
no es el pueblo ni un señor,  
ellos tienen el clero  
y nosotros nuestro sudor  
Si no hay pan para los tuyos  
y ves muy gordo al abad,  
si su virgen viste de oro,  
desnúdala  
Cómo van a silenciar  
al jilguero o al canario  
si no hay cárcel ni tumba _  
para el canto libertario

-Sois un público increíble.- Comento sin aliento Gray.- Vamos a pasar a contar una historia.- El cantante se movia de un lado al otro del escenario.- Pero no una historia cualquiera, una historia de verdad-. Se agacho hablándoles a las chicas de la primera fila.- Es una canción que encontré por casualidad…

En ese momento Natsu dejo atrás su enfado y empezó a sudar frio.

-No puede ser-. Dijo casi en un susurro.- No te atrevas Gray.

-Estaba sin acabar, ¿Qué pena verdad? –Se levantó miró a Lucy y a los demás profesores, había conseguido captar la atención de todos los presentes.- Pero.- Hizo una pausa.- Yo he conseguido terminarla, vamos allá.- Animo a su grupo que empezó a tocar la suave canción.

El corazón de Natsu empezó a latir con fuerza al escuchar la melodía de su canción.

 _Él tiene la vista en sus caderas,_

 _mientras ella solo con ropa interior,_

 _baila al contraluz de la persiana,_

 _que la baña haciéndole un traje de sol._

-¡Gray para! Lucy se dará cuenta.- Pensaba en sus adentros el pelirrosa mientras buscaba con su vista a la rubia que un día, le inspiro para componer la estúpida canción que Gray cantaba en ese momento.

 _A él le ha parecido ver un ángel_

 _ella nunca se sintió tan libre_

 _él memorizaba cada detalle_

 _ella se da cuenta y le sonríe._

 _Y aunque por la radio se escucha "Highway to hell"_

 _ellos solo escuchan los acordes de "Tom Waits"._

Natsu salió corriendo a buscar a Lucy, pero sintió una mano en su espalda.

-¿A dónde vas tan deprisa?.- Dijo con el ceño fruncido Lissana

-Lissana te prometo que volveré-. Se giró para seguir su búsqueda, pero la albina no le soltó. La canción continuaba…

 _La luna preparada ve pasar las horas_

 _mientras ellos ignoran_

 _el mundo que hay alrededor_

 _la luz de la ciudad anuncia la mañana_

 _pero en aquella cama_

 _no existe el tiempo ni el reloj._

-Lissana de verdad tengo que irme, lo siento.- Salió corriendo tan rápido como pudo dejando a la joven desconcertada.

 _Se confunden las manos mientras_

 _que se funden las sombras_

 _se van empañando los cristales_

 _se desean y juegan_

 _se huelen, no tienen memoria_

 _tanto que parecen animales…_

Después de unos cuantos empujones y que se le cayese algún líquido en el disfraz la encontró. Sus ojos chocolates estaban totalmente captando cada nota de la canción… Pero ya era tarde… Natsu no podía parar la canción y se acercaba el momento, quería sacar a la rubia de allí, pero la última estrofa sonó antes de poder hacer nada.

 _Es muy diferente por semana_

 _ella imparte clase en la universidad_

 _los dos reprimiéndose las ganas_

 _como si él fuera un ALUMNO MÁS…_

Su historia había sido desvelada, todos a su alrededor miraron a la profesora Lucy Heartfilia cabizbaja, mientras que el alumno que tanto costo graduarse Natsu Dragneel no sabía dónde meterse…

* * *

 **Buenas~**

 **De primeras voy a escribir las canciones que he utilizado**

 **watch?v=o1tj2zJ2Wvg**

 **watch?v=G1NGE16Bt48**

 **Menos la última, la de un alumno más ya que la canción revela parte de esta historia, si alguien tiene la imperiosa necesidad que diga que canción es se lo diré sin problema ;D aunque de seguro alguno ya la conoce XD**

 **Dejen comentarios si les gusto, si es así continuaré, y prometo que este fic tendrá un final digno**


	2. 2 Septiembre imprudente

**Hoy me sentía** **inspirada, y como el cap 1 me sabio a poco aquí** **tenéis** **un poco más de esta historia.**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo anterior…**_

Después de unos cuantos empujones y que se le cayese algún líquido en el disfraz la encontró. Sus ojos chocolates estaban totalmente captando cada nota de la canción… Pero ya era tarde… Natsu no podía parar la canción y se acercaba el momento, quería sacar a la rubia de allí, pero la última estrofa sonó antes de poder hacer nada.

Es muy diferente por semana

ella imparte clase en la universidad

los dos reprimiéndose las ganas

como si él fuera un ALUMNO MÁS…

Su historia había sido desvelada, todos a su alrededor miraron a la profesora Lucy Heartfilia cabizbaja, mientras que el alumno que tanto costo graduarse Natsu Dragneel no sabía dónde meterse…

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1: Septiembre imprudente**_

Nos encontramos al principio de curso en la academia Fairy tail, los nuevos alumnos, nerviosos por lo que están por encontrar no paran de moverse de un lado a otro.

-Este año si es el tuyo Natsu-. Dijo un Gray muy convencido.

-Más le vale, este es el último año Salamander-. Intervino Gajeel para dar más razón al comentario de su amigo.

-Que si que sii… ¿Acaso son mis mamas? Tienen que dejarme en la puerta del instituto

Gray tomo a Natsu por las mejillas.- ¿Cómo vamos a dejar solo a nuestro chiquitín en tu primer día?- No paraba de burlarse de él.

-¡PARA YA STRIPPER¡ - El pelirrosa que ya había perdido la paciencia, avanzó a golpear a su amigo, pero Gajeel consiguió detenerle.

-Fairy tail es un gran familia, todo lo que necesitas está ahí.- Gray señalo el gran edificio con el dedo.

-Ya lo sé, ¿quieren irse ya?, llegaran tarde a la universidad.

-Aquí te dejamos Salamander, ten suerte. –Gajeel levanto la mano con el saludo de Fairy tail, que fue devuelto con Natsu con una gran sonrisa.

Después de despedirse Gray y Gajeel continuaron su camino a la universidad. Natsu no paró de mirarles hasta que tomaron el desvío y desaparecieron de sus ojos.

-Si tan sólo no hubiese pasado… Estaría con ellos en la universidad.- Suspiro y miró al edificio, se llenó de valor y entró. Ya no quedaba nadie en el patio, todos estaban en sus respectivas aulas recibiendo la típica presentación, Natsu había asistido a tantas que se tomó la libertad de aparecer más tarde. Camino hasta llegar a la parte trasera del edificio, encontró un banco cerca de la puerta de entrada y se tumbó sin dudarlo, esperaría ahí hasta que sonase el timbre.

Cerró los ojos, su respiración se volvió más relajada, estuvo un buen tiempo sintiendo la brisa del verano cuando sintió unos pasos que se acercaban agitadamente hacia él. Levanto la vista, y en cuanto la vio se incorporó.

Era una chica, era LA chica que le dejo sin habla. Su pelo era largo y rubio, recogido a un lado por una coleta, vestía el uniforme de Fairy tail, que no era muy distinto al suyo, constaba de una americana negra, en las mangas de esta se dividían por la mitad por una línea roja, la falda era de cuadros rojo y en el caso de los chicos era un pantalón a cuadros. En su cuello podía ver el lazo de la escuela, mientras que los chicos llevaban una corbata.

En ese momento en el que Natsu memorizaba cada detalle de la chica esta cayó al suelo, esparciendo con ella un montón de papeles.

Sin pensarlo Natsu se tiró, literalmente, a por los papeles, era su oportunidad de entablar conversación con ella.

-No te molestes.- Dijo la rubia colocándose un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.

-No te preocupes, no es molestia.- Recogió rápidamente los papeles y se los devolvió- ¿Te has hecho daño? -.

Le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a subir, ella con una amplia sonrisa la afecto y juntos se levantaron. Ese fue el momento en el que sus miradas se cruzaron, los ojos chocolate con los ojos jade… Ni ellos mismo eran conscientes de mundo que había alrededor.

Sonó la campana que estropeo el momento, la rubia disculpándose salio corriendo. En cuento el pelirrosa reacciono no dudo en preguntarla.

-¿Cu- Cuál es tu nombre?

-Lo siento llego tarde-. Gritaba de lejos la rubia mientras se adentraba en edificio.

Natsu se fue a clase aún más desanimado, justo cuando le iban bien las cosas perdió la pista de la chica. Se golpeaba mentalmente por ser tan tonto de no haber reaccionado antes para pedir su nombre.

Llego a su clase, apenas presto atención a sus compañeros se fue al final de la clase y se sentó en uno de los asientos, dejando caer su cabeza sobre el escritorio.

-Ohayo Natsu~

Esté alzo la mirada y pudo contemplar unos ojos azules que le miraban. Apoyo su cabeza sobre su mano y fingió una de sus sonrisas.

-¿Qué haces aquí Lissana?

La chica se sentó en el escritorio haciendo que Natsu apartase sus brazos de él.

-Este año estamos en la misma clase.- Contesto la albina muy emocionada, tanto que le guiño un ojo coqueteando.

-Mmm… Te hiciste mayor muy rápido Liss

-Bueno también es que tú eres dos años mayor que yo Natsu.

El nombrado se dejó caer en la silla, le gustaba poco recordar que iba dos años por detrás de sus amigos. Lissana noto su error y justo cuando iba a disculparse un

profesor toco la puerta y Gildars apareció por la puerta.

-Sentaos, tengo que presentaros a alguien nuevo.- Natsu volvió a apoyar la cabeza en la mesa sin prestar atención, de seguro sería un nuevo alumno.

Justo detrás de Gildars pasó una rubia espectacular, vestía una camisa blanca metida por una falda de tubo negra que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, unos tacones no muy altos, pero lo suficiente para hacer lucir sus largas piernas, y todo su pelo recogido en un moño alto. Gildars continúo hablando.

-Esta es tu clase.- Miro a la rubia. – Te dejo a ti la presentación, mucha suerte.- Antes de salir por la puerta de la clase la avisó.- Si tienes que gritar los gritas y si tienes que mandar alguno a jefatura porque te moleste no te cortes.

La rubia le sonrió tranquila y el profesor al fin cerró la puerta.

-Buenos días a todos, acabo de mudarme a esta ciudad.

Natsu que empezaba a dormirse se vio sobresaltado por esa voz y empezó a pensar de donde provenía.

-Esa voz… Me es familiar…- Alzó su cabeza y la vio.- N-No puede ser ella…

-Seré su tutora y vuestra profesora de lengua y literatura.- Apoyo sus manos sobre el escritorio del profesor.

-¿Qué hace así vestida? Tiene que ser la chica de antes… Pero, ¿Que hace ahí?- La mente del pelirrosa iba a mil por hora.

-Mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia y espero que tengamos un año maravilloso juntos.

* * *

 **Espero que me sigáis** **apoyando para escribir, ya que nos quedan muchos secretos por desvelar.**

 **¿Por qué Gray quería** **vengarse con esa canción que Natsu escribió** **para Lucy?**

 **¿Por qué llevaba Lucy el uniforme escolar? ¿Cuando se cambio y se vistió** **de profesora?**

 **Esta por ver ;)**


End file.
